Return of Destiny
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Sequal to the new Rocket Member. The battle against evil is not over and soon Ash/Destiny will return, but what has happened to the others so read on in this adventure.
1. Prologue

Since I got so much demand I have started writing a sequal to The New 

Since I got so much demand I have started writing a sequal to The New 

Rocket member, I know i should be working to finish the new mew but i 

couldn't resist starting this series.

Return of Destiny

By firehedgehog

Prolog

The world was safe from the darkness, Destiny also known as Ash 

Ketchum or Jack had defeated it. But that defeat of this darkness a price had 

to pay, one Misty Waterflower had died and Ash saved her bringing her back. In doing so he brought her back from death with one of his greatest powers, in that she became immortal.

After all this once again Ash left for it was his duty as the guardian 

and Destiny to guard the pokemon world from other evils, behind he left his 

friends bringing with him his pokemon.

His partner from his time in team Rocket whoes name was Crystal 

Sapphier was saddened by him leaving and amazed from the battle, she had 

thought she loved him but seeing the love he held for Misty she knew the 

two immortals were meant to be.

This is what happened after that great battle which told the future 

fate of the earth, more darkness looms in the future which Destiny shall 

battle. But as many will ask how does Misty react to immortality, also what 

will team rocket react to losing Jack there greatest member and when will 

Destiny reappear.

All will be answered in this new Saga, the Saga which shall be known 

as the 'Return of Destiny'.

TBC

Everone cheer wildly, thanks to all the reviews asking for a sequal here it is. I send special thanks to shadow who kept asking for a sequal and seems to be my biggest fan, Thank you shadow.


	2. Chapter 1

Return of Destiny

Return of Destiny

By firehedgehog

Chapter One

It was a beautiful summer day, the sun shone with a golden light and 

pokemon seemed to fill the air with there sounds. To one person these 

sounds were like music, each sound was a word in the pokemon language 

and he understood each word.

"Beautiful," he said opening his chocolate brown eyes, as the sunlight 

reflected on them they looked silver in color slightly. He smiled lighting up 

his youthful face, black hair hung loose to the middle of his back and it 

moved gently in the wind. He wore a white t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

(Hey, you ever going to eat Ash?) a friendly yet teasing voice asked, 

Ash laughed and smiled at Pikachu his best friend since he had began his 

pokemon journey when he was ten. He still remembered how unfriendly 

pikachu had been the first few days, then after a few events with spearows 

and team rocket they had become best friends.

Of course I'm going to eat pika pal, if I don't my stomach will start to 

complain Ash said telepathicly to pikachu, at that moment as if on cue his 

stomach grumbled loudly. Pikachu looked at him amused, Ash gave an 

embarrised laugh and scratched the back of his head.

(Sometimes its hard to remember that your Destiny) pikachu 

muttered walking off, Ash blinked looking at the yellow pokemon.

Hey what do you mean by that? Ash said to pikachu, pikachu 

laughed at him and started running.

(Catch me and I'll tell you) pikachu yelled to him, Ash gave a smile 

and a laugh of his own and started chasing.

Better run then Pikachu, because Destiny is going to tickle you Ash 

called back , as he ran he wondered how everyone he knew was doing.

***

Giovanni raged, when he had sent Jack and Crystal on that last mission 

only Crystal had come back. He knew that something must of happened, it 

was almost as if Jack had vanished off the earth. 

He had talked to Crystal when she had returned to find out what had 

happened, he had the disk he wanted but where was his top elite rocket 

member.

Crystal had looked at him looking slightly depressed, she had 

answered that Jack was no more and that he was not coming back. He had 

gotten no more answers out of her, all he could guess was that Jack was 

dead.

Then the rumors had begun, a sighting of a strange beautiful pokemon 

that had appeared once in the same area Jack and Crystal had been in the 

area. He had questioned her about that but she had grown silent, with no 

answers he had sent groups to that area to catch the unknown pokemon... 

but the pokemon was gone.

"I will have that pokemon, what more i will find out what happened to 

jack and if he isn't dead he will wish he is dead," Giovanni raged, all the team 

rockets members hearing him shivered for they all knew that if Jack was 

alive it meant a hunt. (A hunt is when someone is marked for death and 

they are hunted by team rocket members and killed)

***

Crystal lay depressed on her bed, she looked across the room at her 

reflection in the mirror into sad eyes. Her silver eyes showed her depression, 

her long blue hair with silver highlights was unwashed for several days now.

"Jack," she whispered and a tear fell down her face, she kept thinking 

of that battle against that creature and remembered how he had chosen that 

red haired teen over her. 

Then she smiled as an image of Destiny filled her mind, she didn't 

know why but his pokemon form seemed to fill her with light.

"Destiny, I hope everything works out for you," Crystal whispered, 

now all she wished was that she could find her genetic parents and her own 

quest would be over.

***

Brock sighed as he looked at Misty, since she had been brought 'back' 

she had become slightly depressed, she cried when she went to sleep and 

whispered Ashs name in her sleep. 

He knew that she wanted Ash to be with her as she learned to live 

with her new immortality, but he was no where to be found and there was 

no way to reach him.

He remembered a few days ago when she found out a side effect of 

her immortality, she had been using a knife to cut vegetable. Then to her 

horror she had slipped with it and cut her hand terribly, then before her 

bewildered eyes it had healed not even leaving a scar or mark.

"Ash, when will she be ready to meet you again?" he asked the sky, he 

sighed when he got no answer.

***

It is said by many that when you defeat one evil another will take its 

place, the evil may be worse then the first or even easier to defeat then the 

first. Sometimes it seems that there is no end to those evils, but it is always 

the Destiny of the guardian, the chosen one who is Destiny to defeat it.

In many cultures a guardian will rise too fight it, in ledgends of long 

dead civilizations stories are told of prophosy's... the prophosy of destiny has 

begun already.

***

The unknown fought against the barrier that held them apart from the 

real world, they could feel the empty spot where the last evil had been was 

now vacant and free for the taken.

[Soon we will rule the world] they whispered as one, there bodies that 

looked almost like letters glowed with there power.

[And destiny will be defeated] they laughed.

***

Miles away Ash froze as he ate, he looked around a frown settling on 

his face. Everything was normal around him yet he knew that something was 

out of balance, another evil would arrive soon but he didn't know when. It 

could be months, days, years or even a few hours from now.

'Damn, I thought I would have more time then this' Ash thought biting 

his lip, he sighed knowing that he would have to take the shape of Destiny 

once again and soon.

(Ash whats wrong?) Pikachu asked concerned, Ash looked at his 

friend and wondered if he should tell the truth yet. Then his powers told 

him that it wasn't time yet, no one was to know but he would know when to tell.

Nothing pikachu, nothing at all is wrong he answered, it was a lie yet 

it wasn't time yet to tell him.

(Good) Pikachu said walking off, Ash watched pikachu sadly as he 

went to talk to one of Ashs other pokemon. He hated doing that, lying to his 

best friend yet he had to.

'Pikachu, if only you knew what else I know' he thought sadly, what 

pikachu didn't seem to realize was that he wouldn't live eternity like Ash.... 

he was slowly growing older and one day he would die.

"Pikachu," he whispered, but for now he had to try not to think about 

it.

TBC

Yes it is a short Chapter one but your happy that the new series has started 

right, anyway I like emails and reviews. To please the readers I will be 

letting three new characters into the storyline but they will not be major 

characters, and of all things you readers will send in a character you madeup 

for these characters and they will be put in. You must send in information 

about your character, description, age, name, a bit of there personality and 

background (don't forget gender and they can't have any special powers.


	3. Chapter 2

      Well fans thanks for reading on, anyway I have to tell you all that the 

name Destiny belongs to Shadow so check out his fics.

      No story ever truly ends, but sometimes a story must be put down to 

rest for another. This is the story after the new rocket member, the story of 

Destiny and another battle. Now enter the world of pokemon once again, it is 

not yet time for this story to end.

Return of Destiny

By firehedgehog

Chapter Two

      He could feel a new energy in the air, the part of him that was Destiny 

told him that this energy was actually his own powers becoming more 

powerful.

      'How much more powerful must I become, will I loose my humanity if 

this goes on' Ash thought sadly, he looked at the soft moonlight lighting the 

night sky.

      "Sorry Pikachu, but this time I must fight alone," Ash wispered softly 

petting his sleeping pokemon companion, he sighed tears making his eyes 

glitter in the dim light. 

      Now he concentrated a bit of his power and a golden aura formed 

around his hands, touching pikachu he watched as he caused the yellow 

pokemon fall into a deeper sleep.

      "Goodbye my old friend," he wispered his tears finally falling to the 

ground, then without looking back Ash vanished deeper into the forest.

      "Pika pi," pikachu said in his sleep, a single tear slipped down his 

furry cheek leaving a salty trail behind.

***

      The border was nearing its breaking point, soon the unknown would 

be free again... for eternity. It didn't bother them that Destiny would be 

coming to trap or destroy them, they were sure that they were much 

stronger.

      [Destiny will surely die] the unknown said as one, no one could beat 

them. The last time they had been trapped had been an accident, yes that 

was it.

***

      Delilah Ketchum sighed sadly tears in her eyes, in her hands was a 

picture of her only child Ash at ten years old.... the same age he had 

vanished.

      "My baby, how I wish I could see you one more time... but for all I 

know your probably dead," she cried tears flowing down her cheeks, then to 

surprise she heard a soft knock at the door... which sounded familliar for 

some reason.

      "Who could be at the door this late at night," she said, with a sigh she 

put the picture down and walked to the door.

      "Hello?" she asked as she opened the door, that is after she turned on 

the outside light.

      "Oh my," she breathed as she saw who was on the other side of the 

door, she fainted but never felt the gentle hands that caught her.

***

      Ash smiled as he looked apon the sleeping face of his mother, he 

gently touched her face which seemed to be untouched by time. He frowned 

when he noticed a few grey hairs in her deep brown hair, it hurt him to 

know that while he would look the same age as now forever... his mother 

would someday die of old age.

      "I'm so sorry that it took such a long time to come see you mother," 

Ash wispered to her sleeping form, he sighed and began to carry her to her 

bedroom. Gently he placed her on her queen sized bed, then with feather 

light touch he tucked her in.

      "Sleep well," he wispered with a smile, he leaned down and kissed her 

on her forehead. In her sleep his mother smiled and rolled over slightly, a 

single tear rolled down her heart shaped face.

***

      Delilah woke up and gave a sigh, she had dreamed that Ash had 

finally come home... like so many times. She sat up and hugged herself, she 

knew that she would probably never find out what happened to Ash... but if 

she just kept on hoping maby something would happen.

      It was then that she smell food cooking, wondering who could be 

cooking and be in her home she quietly slipped through the house an iron 

wrench in her hand.

      Coming to the kitchen she slipped a glimps in, she could see Mr. Mime 

cleaning and a long dark haired stranger cooking at her 'precious' oven.

      "Morning," the stranger suddenly said without even turning around, 

startled she dropped the item she had chosen to use as a weapon.

      "Ash," she wispered tears coming to her eyes, as she watched (as if in 

slow motion) the stranger turned around. Delilah found herself looking in a 

strange yet very familliar face that was much more mature then it had been 

when it was ten.

      "Mother, I'm sorry I couldn't get back any earlier," Ash wispered in a 

soft voice his eyes clouded by sadness, unable to restrain herself Delilah 

leapt towards her son and wrapped him in a hug.

      "Don't ever ever do that again Ash," she wispered as they both cried, 

finally they seperated and she stared into his eyes which had changed so 

much.

      {Tell him what happened this day when the power of Destiny shows 

its mark} the memory of those words echoed in her mind, she gave a silent 

sigh knowing that it was time to tell him... the power of Destiny she could see 

in his eyes.

      "Ash, there is something I need to tell you.... it's about your past," she 

wispered and she quickly led him to the living room, they sat on the couch in 

silence for a few minutes and then she began.

~Flashback~

      A younge woman walked the forests between the Kanto and the Johto 

area, she was around twenty with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes.

      There was a feeling of sadness about her, it was a sadness that felt as 

if you could almost touch it. She had just lost her only child and husband to 

an accident, she was alone in the world now.

      It was then that a bright flash of gold and silver light covered the 

area, she didn't have time to cover her eyes... yet she found that it didn't not 

hhurt her eyes in anyway.

      "What was that!" she said in a startled voice as the light faded, looking 

around she gasped when she saw that there was a strange fog that 

resembled the for surrounding a small clearing just ahead.

      "I have to go there," she wispered and it was true, it felt as if 

something was pulling her there... like a magnatized magnet. She quickly 

walked through the fog to find herself in a sunlit clearing, it was then that 

she spotted it.

      It was a strange metal basket with a strange language written over it, 

it was of no language she reaconized (Unknown to her writing like that 

would be discovered in pokenopolis years in the future). A high pitched cry 

came from the basket, she ran to it and looked in the basket.

      Inside was a small baby with very short slightly spiky dark hair and 

warm brown eyes, he was covered in a beautiful blanket with designs of 

ledgendary pokemon on it.

      "It's okay little one, i'll take care of you," she wispered to the baby and 

she picked him up, and like magic he stopped crying and giggled up at her.

      You have been chosen to raise the chosen one, raise him well human 

a beautiful voice said, startled Delilah looked around yet saw no one. In her 

arms the baby seemed to reach out to something invisible, she gave a 

startled gasp as she felt a strang power brush by her.

      "Who are you, and what do you mean?" she asked the voice, the voice 

gave a small chuckle and answered her.

      He is the chosen one of this dimention child, he has a great destiny 

ahead and you have the heart he needs to be raised by. It is your destiny to 

raise him to be the chosen one, guardian and destiny the voice answered 

her, her eyes widened.

      "But how can I raise him to be someone so great, I don't even know 

his name?" she asked, the voice chuckled slightly.

      Raise him like all children and he will be the greatest of all hearts, his 

name is Satoshi but he will be known in this life as Ash and later buy other 

names the voice said, she blinked when she noticed the strange fog was 

fading away from around the clearing.

      "How will I explain this to him?" she asked, she didn't want to sound 

crazy to the child in the future.

      Tell him what happened this day when the power of Destiny shows 

its mark the voice answered, then the fog was gone and so was the metal 

basket she had found the baby in.

      "Yes Ash fits you well," she wispered looking at the baby, he snuggled 

closer to her and fell asleep. Delilah knew that she had been given another 

chance to raise a family, another chance to love.

~End Flashback~

      Delilah looked at Ash as she finished telling him what had happened, 

she looked at the floor knowing that now that she had told him she would 

loose him.

      "Your still my mother even if it is not by blood mom, now I must tell 

you everything that has happened in my life," he said tears falling down her 

face, she felt joy rise in her heart nowing that she wasn't loosing him. 

      Then he told her what had happened that day(Check the new rocket 

member) and what happened since, it was along day and night seemed to 

come faster then before.

***

      Pikachu ran through a forest, he was tired but he knew that he 

couldn't rest just yet. He knew why Ash had left and he knew that he had to 

rejoin with his best friend, he didn't know why but his heart seemed to be 

like a compass leading to Ash.

      'Ash wait for me, I'm not letting you go alone to the final battle alone... 

I was with you from the beginning and I will be in the end' Pikachu thought, 

finally he stopped as he came to the top of a hill.

      There in the distance under the glow of the setting sun was Pallot 

town, and also where Ash was... and where they would rejoin.

TBC

Yeah I know its a sappy chapter isn't it, but doesn't that flashback make you 

wonder where Ash truly came from... I gave you enough clues in the past in 

this chapter. Anyway I still have chapters to go, plus I still have two 

openings left for two other people characters. Next chapter is about a team 

rocket member searching for Ash/Jack/Destiny... well you get the picture 

and this character is donated by a fan of this series.


	4. Chapter 3

Well this story has been on hold long enough because of writers block and 

my other stories, well here it is. Cyan belongs to Asukamist whoes email is 

asukamist@aol.com, earlier I gave the call that invited people to send in 

there made up characters and so far this is the only one.

Return of Destiny

By firehedgehog

Chapter Three

      A gentle rain fell to the earth, there was no wind and a light fog was 

in the air. In Viridian city the streets were mostly deserted except for  few 

souls, one of these sould was a young pre-teen girl.

      This girl stood about 5'3 with strait shoulder length hair around a 

small pale oval shaped face, her eyes were like almonds in shape and her 

eyes were a very pale blue color almost white.

      She had pale thin lips were a straight line across her face showing not 

a smile, a form fitting white team rocket uniform covered her body which 

wasn't very shapely.

      She was fourteen years old and her name was Cyan, she might of been 

attractive yet her eyes made people shiver in revulsion.

      'My mission, I must complete it' Cyan thought emotionlessly, she 

closed her almost colorless eyes and remembered what her mission was.

~

      "You called me sir," Cyan stated as she entered the leader of team 

rockets office, across from her stood a middle aged slick haired man with 

stone like eyes. Next to his large oak desk was his persian, it looked at her 

with cold hungry eyes.

      "Yes, I have a mission for you," Giovanni said, he lit a cigar and puffed 

lightly on its end.

      "What is this mission?" she asked him emotionlessly, she knew that if 

she did well on this mission she may get better missions later on.

      "Your mission is to track down Jack and find out if he is dead or alive, 

if he is alive eliminate him. If you can not find any clue of his location then I 

have something for you to investigate, find out everything you can about 

that strange pokemon sighted a few months ago," Giovanni said, Cyan smiled 

a cold smile.

      "Mission accepted," she simply said, with that said she calmly turned 

around and left his office.

      She grabbed the supplies she needed for her mission and also a few 

weapons, Cyan then exited into the wet world outside.

~

      Cyan shook herself out of those memories, those were in the past and 

she had to move into the future.

      'I will not live in the past like my father and mother, they are 

weaklings' Cyan thought givinga short snort, she then wiped rain water out 

of her eyes. 

      She adjusted her backpack which held everything she needed for her 

mission, then she began walking to where Jack had last been sighted all 

those months ago.

***

      A certain dark haired teenager sneezed, Ash smiled gently at his 

mother who had been hugging him constantly for the last hour.

      Even though Ash knew that she wasn't his real mother he didn't really 

care, in his heart she was his mother even if it wadn't by birth or by blood.

      "Bless you," she said to him, he laughed at that and during his laughing 

she noticed the necklace around his neck. On the necklace were many balls, 

each one was different in color and some were even multicolored.

      "This is a very beautiful necklace," his mother said and she touched 

the very light pink ball, he groaned as a familliar flash of light filled the air.

      Ash, long time since I've been out hasn't it the small cat like creature 

said happily, it gave a small happy 'mew' and floated around the bewildered 

from of his mother.

      "Oh my," his mother said wide eyed.

      "I can explain," he said nervously and he scratched the back of his 

head.

      "How cute," she said smiling.

      Ash face faulted with a very large sweardrop, mew laughed cheerfully 

as his mother hugged it.

      'Why me' he thought getting up, at that moment a certain bright 

yellow pokemon climbed through an open window.

      (I am coming with you and thats that, don't ever leave me behind 

ever again) Pikachu said angerly, Ash then found himself with his face to the 

floor after pikachu thundershocked him three times.

      "You win," he groaned with a puff of smoke coming from his mouth, he 

then got up and brushed himself off.

      (You bet I did) Pikachu sniffed angerly, the yellow pokemon then 

went to talk to mew whoo was still talking to Ashs mother.

      "I have a weird life' Ash thought with a sigh.

***

      Cyan frowned as she walked through the forest Jack had last been seen in and the strange pokemon sighted, she had no luck of yet and was slightly frustrated.

      'Where the hell is Jack or that pokemon, I have to find something or I'll look bad to the boss' Cyan thought, that was one thing she didn't ever want to happen and it was look bad to the boss. 

      Failure wasn't an option to her, she had to be the best in everything. Cyan knew that she wasn't the best in a lot of things, she wasn't in the top ranks like Jack had been but she planned to be there one day.

      'It was then that she screamed as the very air around her seemed to tear at her body, the next thing Cyan knew was a strange blue portal opened in front of her and she was sucked inside.

      [Your energy is ours, you are human and your life means nothing. We are the unknown, your death energy will help us escape] voices said in her mind, Cyan screamed in pain as immence pressure crashed into her body.

      'I never got to say goodbye' was her last thought and a single tear fell, she hadn't cried in a long time and this would be her last.

      An explosion filled the air, when the light from the explosion faded Cyan was gone. Where she had been just a moment before a strange black energy floated in a ball of nother energy.

      [We do not have enough death energy yet to escape, but we do have enough to pull many more humans here to gather much much more] the unknown said in union, they laughed and they began the search for another victim.

***

      Ash shivered as a feeling of soemthing evil filled the air, he knew that very soon... mabt even in a few hours he would be needed to save the world again.

      'This evil is even more powerful then the last, I can feel it' he thought, he sighed but smiled when he saw how happy pikachu was being back in pallot town.

      'I only hope I'm powerful enough to defeat it, and i have to defeat it or everything I love and cheerish will be destroyed' Ash thought, with those thoughts his eyes turned slightly more silver in color.

      'But until then I have to enjoy every minute with my family, this might be my last time with them' Ash thought with narrowed eyes, he sighed again and wished his life wasn't so complicated.

TBC

I'm sorry for making everyone wait so long, anyway I want reviews and it better not be about my bad grammer (Glares at people who criticizes grammer). Anyway i still have spaces left for two more characters in my story so email me with stats please, and I am always looking for fan art so i can open my fan art section on my webpage.


	5. Chapter 4

Yeah another person sent me a character, and just because they were so nice   
in the way the sent there email this whole chapter is dedicated to the creator   
of the character.  
  
Return of Destiny  
By firehedgehog  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Hazel eyes narrowed in bright sunlight, jet black bangs fell onto a   
tanned face. The owner of those eyes sighed and wiped sweat off his   
forehead, he licked dry lips in hopes of wetting them.  
  
"Why in the world did I ever decide to go to the desert," the owner of   
the hazel eyes muttered to himself, the owner of those eyes was a teenager of nineteen years old.  
  
His name was Angel Matsuda and he stood 5'4, he had chin length hair   
that curled slightly. His face was slightly heart shaped and he his hazel eyes   
were kind yet held a deep sadness in them, his chin had a slihtly stubborn   
look to it. He wore faded blue jeans, a brown sleveless T-shirt and a grey   
vest over it. He also wore brown gloves to his elbows and brown leather   
boots, on his back he wore a sturdy brown backpack that held everything he   
needed.  
  
"But no I was stubborn, I said to myself that as a bounty hunter I   
could go into the stupid dessert and find the team rocket base hidden here,"   
Angel muttered to himself angerly, his voice was soft and held a strength in   
it.  
  
"Excuse me," a soft voice said, startled the hazel eyed teen spun   
around to face the person who had spoken to him. A girl around seventeen   
or eighteen at the most stood there, she had ocean blue eyes and orange-red   
hair that went to her shoulders (it was freshly cut from the look of it). She   
wore a simple white t-shirt, tight blue jeans and a pair of faded grey sneakers.  
  
"Who are you, and how did you find me?" he demanded of her, she   
looked nervously at him. He thought for a moment that she was from team   
rocket who he hated with a passion, but as he looked into her eyes he   
realized that she wasn't of team rocket.  
  
"My name is Misty Waterflower, a friend of me knew you were   
headed this way and told me," she said softly, Angel frowned and if he   
guessed right she was one of the leaders of the rebel groups against team   
rocket.  
  
"Well then you must know my name and its Angel Matsuda, what can   
I do for you Miss Waterflower?" he asked her politely, she sighed and bit her   
lip slightly and to his surprise he saw unshed tears in her eyes.  
  
"Can we speak about this somewhere else, somewhere other then the   
desert?" she asked looking at the brownish-gold sand around them, he   
nodded and decided he had enough dessert for the day.  
  
'I've been out here too long' he thought with a slight sweatdrop, he   
now knew he had been out here too long... he was seeing a hoola dancing   
cactis's in the distance.  
  
"I know just the place and it serves great water," he told her, she gave   
a greatful smile.  
  
***  
  
"Well I'll try to find your friend Miss waterflower, but theres no   
garenty," Angel told her, she gave him a small smile and sipped a fresh glass   
of mineral water.  
  
"Thanks Angel, from what I heard about you I thought you would be   
the best to find Ash," she said matter of factly, he sighed silently and closing   
his eyes remembered his past... and why he was the bounty hunter he was   
today.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Thirteen year old Angel smiled happily at his uncle Christan Matsuda,   
his uncle had raised him ever since his parents had died when he was four   
years old in an auto accident. He had ben born in Pallot town but had been raised in Goldenrod City, he didn't remember Pallot town much except for a few hazy images the few times he had visited his parents friends there.  
  
A week ago his uncle had recieved an invitation from a group called   
Team Rocket, this group wanted the two of them to join the group.  
  
"The boss will see you now," a green haired woman said at a desk,   
Christan nodded and led his nephew inside the office just behind the   
womans desk.  
  
"Hello Mr Matsudo and young Angel, I am Giovanni and I would like   
you to join our group," a dark haired man said from behind a large Oak desk,   
at age thirteen Angel never knew that trouble was over the horizon.  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
Angel sighed from the hotel room he was in, it had been quite a few   
hours since his meeting with the gym leader Misty. He knew that this Ash   
person was important, he didn't know why but he did.  
  
"Oh uncle Christan, I wish you were still here because the world   
wouldn't be so lonely," he wispered to the grey tiled ceiling of his room,   
when he went to sleep that night he dreamed of his past once again.  
  
//Flashback dream sequence//  
  
Angels lungs hurt from lack of air, beside him he could feel his uncles   
presence. They were running from team rocket the group they had joined   
three months ago, they had caused trouble with the rest of its agents... that is   
till they found out something important.  
  
'They used pokemon to commit horrible crimes, uncle always taught   
me pokemon were never meant to be that way. We planned to save the   
pokemon but Giovanni found out, no we're on the run for our lives' Angel   
thought his heart beating fast, it was then that Angel heard his uncle give a   
terrified scream of pain.  
  
"Uncle Christan," he cried out and ran to where his uncle had fallen,   
tears came to his hazel eyes as he saw the injury and the red blood gathering   
around his uncles body.  
  
"Angel..... I'm so sorry I got you into this," his uncle whispered with a   
deathly pale face, Angel gently pulled his uncles head onto his lap tears   
fallen down his face.  
  
"No uncle Christan, please don't leave me," Angel cried, his uncle was   
al he had left in the world. In the distance through his tear blurred eyes he   
could see Rocket grunts running towards them, they all held guns and he   
knew one of them had shot his uncle.  
  
"Death takes us all one day Angel, run away so that you shall live," his   
uncle whispered hoarsely, Angel sobbed but a rage burned inside him.  
  
"Team Rocket will pay uncle, I'll make them pay," Angel promised his   
uncle, Christan smiled sadly and closed his eyes for the last time.  
  
"I know they will," his uncle said, and then he became still as the last   
of his breath left his body. Almost in a trance the pre-teen got up and began   
to run, he had a promise to keep.  
  
//End dream secence flashback//  
  
Angel woke up with a start tears in his eyes, he hated to remember   
that day. But he still remembered his promise, a year later he had become a   
bounty hunter through Kanto and Johto with his main goal to hunt down all   
of Team Rocket and put them behind bars.  
  
"Uncle, someday you'll be revenged," he whispered sadly, he closed his   
eyes and wiped away the tears on his cheek.  
  
'I can't take this assignment Misty asks me to take, my own goal will   
interfere with it... I'll tell her in the morning' Angel thought laying back into   
his bed, with a sigh he fell once agin into a deep sleep this time dreamless.  
  
***  
  
"Thank you anyway Angel for thinking it over," Misty said the next   
morning, once again they were in the same place and he slowly sipped green   
tea.  
  
"I'm sory I can't help you Miss Waterflower, but I have an important   
goal I must complete," he told her and it was the truth, he had a promise to   
keep for his uncle.  
  
"Here, I have something for you," she said suddenly passing a piece of   
paper to him, startled he took it as she got out of her seat.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, she didn't say anything till she got to the door   
of the cafe and paused.  
  
"Its a name I thought you might want, its the name of the person who   
shot your uncle," she said, before he could say anything she was gone the   
door swinging closed behind her.  
  
Slowly with shaking hands he opened the folded piece of paper, a   
tearful smile adorned his face.  
  
'Thank you Misty, you just made me one more step closer to my goal'   
he thought, he folded the paper once again and placed in in his vest pocket.   
He got up and put his backpack on again, soon he was on his way again... he   
still had a dessert base of team rocket to find.  
  
***  
  
Misty smiled sadly as she got on a train, she was sad that he wouldn't   
find Ash for her but also slightly happy. It had taken some doing but her   
spies had found out the name of the person who had killed Angels uncle, it   
was at least one thing she could help him with.  
  
'Goodluck Angel, maby oneday you'll be truly happy again' she   
thought, and maby she would be happy again also.  
  
  
Wow I really like this chapter, I realized that is previous chapters I didn't   
tell people what was happening elsewhere and this just fit right in. Anyway   
I have a feeling Angel Matsuda might be in future chapters (I promised to   
make him a sort of hero in the story), also I still have an opening for one   
more character so send me a character outline of the person and a bit of   
there past. 


	6. Chapter 5

It was a little while after I wrote the chapter we found out about Ashs past 

and how Mrs Ketchum told him how she got him I got the idea for this 

chapter, hopefully this chapter will answer some of your questions. 

Return of Destiny

By firehedgehog

Chapter Five

      Ash stood outside his mothers house watching the sun rise, it had 

been two days since Pikachu had arrived. They were staying for the rest of 

the week, thankfully his mother had promised not to tell anyone that he was 

here.

      'She was my mother all my life, yet I know that she really isn't my 

mother. My name is really Satoshi, I wonder where I came from' Ash 

thought with a deep frown, he fingered the blanket in his hands... it was the 

same blanket his mother had found with him.

      He smiled as the suns light warmed his body as it rose higher into the 

sky, he took a deep sigh knowing that soon he would have to leave again.

      'Where am I from, I wish I knew' Ash thought sadly, he turned to re-

enter the house when suddenly the world seemed to turn upside down.

      'Oh oh' Ash thought, then everything went white.

***

      "Wake up young one, its time to wake up Satoshi," a soft musical voice 

whispered, Ash groaned and slowly opened his eyes. At first the world was a 

blur of colors but slowly everything became normal, he found himself 

looking into clear green eyes.

      "Ack!" he said startled, no one ever wanted to wake up with someone 

that close to your face... it was a little scary.

      "Silly," the owner of the voice said with a light laugh, to his relief the 

person moved away and he got a good look at the owner of those eyes.

      A teenage boy around nineteen stood above him, he had a slim frame, 

pale skin and blond hair that frizzed slightly. What was strange about him 

was his clothing, Ash was sure he saw them somewhere in a history book.

      "Uhhh... who are you, and where am I by the way?" Ash asked looking 

around, he was in city of some type... and it felt like he had been here 

before.

      "My name is Genki, and you Satoshi are in the place of your birth," The 

teen said, Ash froze as this all sunk in. For one thing the teen had called him 

his real name which only his mother knew, and that he now reconized the 

place... pokenopolis.

***

      Genki almost laughed at the look on Satoshis face, it was hilarious. He 

wondered how the younger teen would react to certain other things, but till 

then he wanted to get to know him... last time he had seen Satoshi was when 

he was a very small baby.

      'At least I can do is tell him things, then everything will be clearer to 

him' Genki thought, he smiled warmly at the other teen and helped him up.

***

      Ash blinked as Genki helped him up, it was at that moment that he 

noticed something different about himself. He went to a clear puddle nearbly 

and looked at his reflection, he gasped in shock.

      His hair was now totally white in color with a slightly silver/gold 

shine to it, his eyes were silver now also. He now wore beautiful white robes, 

over the sleves and chest were strange symbols that seemed to tug at his 

memory. Slowly he got up and looked at his feet, he was wearing beautiful 

white boots up to his ankels and they had the same symbols on them.

      "What happened to me, or should I ask why?" Ash asked the older 

teen, Genki sighed and walked up to him.

      "This is what you truly look like Ash, you were born here... but 

because of what you were to become our people had to send you to the 

future," Genki said with a sigh, Ashs silver eyes widened when he heard he 

had traveled through time.

      "But if I was sent to the future why am I here now, and why do i look 

like this now?" he asked frowning, it wasn't everyday your appearance 

changed so drasticly... he didn't count the time he changed his appearance 

and became Jack.

      "I'm not really the best person to explain the Satoshi, as soon as The 

elder returns later today he will answer them... until then I'll show you 

around," Genki said, Ash sighed tired of this already and wished Genki would 

call him Ash.

      "I guess, but could you call me Ash... I've been called that mostly all 

my life," Ash said to the older teen, Genki frowned slightly.

      "As you wish Sato... Ash," Genki finished, Ash smiled and things began 

to look up some.

***

      Ash was feeling rather like a freak by the time the elder got back, 

everyone here kept looking at him like he was some kind of superhero... or 

even worse a god.

      "Welcome child, I am Taka the elder of this place," an elderly man said 

as Ash sat down, Taka had the look that he could of been anyones 

grandfather.

      "Call me Ash, I'm not use to being called Satoshi," Ash said, he had a 

feeling that Taka would of called him Satoshi if he hadn't said anything.

      "As you wish, now I have many things to tell you since you are 

Destiny," Taka said, Ash nodded wanting to find out what was going on.

      "Our people are the guardian of this place that honours all pokemon, in 

our prophosy a child would be born with the mark of the great pokemon. He 

would become Destiny one of the great pokemon and guardian to the other 

pokemon and this world from evil and all darkness others bring. But it is 

said that when born Destiny would be sent to the time he is needed and 

become all he can become, even find love he can never truly have," Taka 

said and Ash felt himself become pale, did this mean that he could never 

truly have Misty to love.

      "What else Taka?" he asked, the elder took a sip of water before 

continueing.

      "When you were born we saw the mark of the great ones on you and 

knew you were to be Destiny, your mother who was called Anzu died after 

naming you Satoshi on your birth. It was then that the great ones came and 

said it was time to send you to the place you were needed, we were sad to 

see you leave but it was destiny," Taka said, Ash frowned.

      "Taka, I needed that information but why am I here now... and why 

did my clothing change?" he asked curious, Taka looked at him with his 

startling blue eyes.

      "The great ones said you would return when you needed to learn of 

your past, your clothing changed to fit your station and this time.... your own 

power did it," Taka told him, Ash blinked and said the only thing that came 

to him.

      "Ohhh," he said, he blinked and wondered what now.

***

      Genki once again led Ash to the spot he had first appeared, Ash 

blinked and looked at the other teen.

      "How am I suppose to go back to the future, and how will I change my 

looks and clothing to what people know?" Ash asked the blond, Genki knew 

it would be hard for Ash to explain to others his change in appearance.

      "Taka told me that you should close your eyes, then concentrate on 

home... as for yourself as soon as you start headong home your powers will 

change you back to what you were before during the trip," Genki said, ASh 

nodded and took a deep breath.

      "Thanks Genki, I only wish I had more of a chance to get to know you," 

Ash said with a grin, Genki smiled also and gugged Ash surprising him.

      "I wish we had time also Ash, maby one day we will have a chance," 

Genki said, Ash nodded and closed his eyes... there was a flash of light and 

he was gone.

      "Goodbye Satoshi, little brother," he wispered sadly, he gave a sad sigh 

and started home where he lived alone.

***

      Ash gave a gasp as he suddenly appeared in the future, his powers 

told him tat it was the exact moment he had left that he had appeared. He 

smiled noticing that he looked normal again, he was also in his normal 

clothing.

      'Maby we will meet again Genki, until then I have things to do in this 

time' Ash thought, and it was true. He had many things to do, he had to stop 

the new evil that was about to break free... and hope that he had a chance to 

love Misty.

      With those thoughts in his mind he once again turned to go inside, this 

time he didn't vanish to the past. With a small shake of his head he went 

inside, even though he was Destiny he still had to eat breakfast.

TBC

Great ones= ledgendary pokemon

Well here it is the end of yet another chapter, I would actually say thanks to 

Jaxxom because I got the idea that he came from pokenopolis from his/her 

fic called evolution (you should read it). I'm having alot of fun writing this 

sequal, thankfully my writers block for this chapter has lifted some for my 

fans enjoyment.


	7. Chapter 6

I had a mondo writer's block so sorry for making you wait so long for 

this chapter, anyway I would love fanart. Oh yeah this chapter is 

dedicated to yet another new character, the character was sent in by the 

same guy that sent in Angel Matsuda.

Return of Destiny

By firehedgehog

Chapter Six

      It was a beautiful day, the sun shone in a perfectly blue sky with 

nary a white cloud in view. Trees swayed gently in a warm breeze, long 

grass moved also sending a soft sound as it swayed.

      Green eyes watched this silently, these green eyes belonged to a 

young women who was around twenty-one years old.

      Serenity Valentine was a very beautiful woman, she had waist 

length golden blond hair surrounding a soft heart shaped face.

She wore a simple blue dress that slipped down her body slimly, at 

the height of 5'6 she was quite the looker.

      She had come out here to think, she didn't get much time to think 

while working in the anti-rocket group. She worked as a medic there and 

she did good work, as it was half the time she worked on humans and 

pokemon.

      'Strange, I'm starting to think about home... when dad was still 

alive' she thought with a sad little smile, closing her green eyes she 

remembered.

//Flashback//

      Serenity was the daughter of Max Valentine who was a famous 

pokemon rancher, as it was she was working hard so that one day she 

would be able to run the ranch one day.

Every day work on the ranch was hard but worth it, it was a great 

thing to work with all those great pokemon and learn how to treat them.

      It was on a nice warm summer day that her world began to fall 

apart, she was waiting for her father to arrive to help with something 

when she heard someone cry out in pain.

      Quickly she ran in that direction, she feared what it could be... 

that fear turned out to true. Running around a corner she froze, there 

was her father standing up to two men who were yelling at him to agree 

to sell the ranch and pushing him around violently.

      "I will not sell no matter what you do, this is my land and one 

day it will be my daughters land," Max said angrily, the next thing 

Serenity saw left her cold... the two men attacked her father.

      "Daddy," she cried as he landed on the ground finally and didn't 

move, the two man continued to beat her father as she ran towards him.

      "Weakling," one of the two said, then they left and vanished from 

view as Serenity got to her fathers side.

      Tears fell down her face as she pulled her father into her arms, 

gently she ran a hand through his pale blond hair. Finally her father 

gave a weak cough and opened green eyes, he looked up at her sadly.

      "Serenity... I'm so sorry, I failed to protect you," he whispered 

weakly, then his green eyes that mirrored her own in color closed for 

the final time and his body grew still.

      "Daddy," she cried, she hugged his body and cried till the local 

officer Jenny arrived... but much too late to do anything.

//End Flashback//

      Serenity sighed and tears fell down her face, she remembered that 

day so well... it was after that day that she was sent to live with her 

mother.

//Flashback//

      "Your staying in your room and that's that!" her mother yelled, 

Serenity winced as she heard the downstairs door slam close as her 

mother left.

      Once again her mother had gone out to buy beer, her mother was an 

alcoholic... one of the many reasons her parents had divorced.

      Sadly she sat in a corner of her small room and cried, she hated 

it here and wanted to leave... but she didn't have anywhere to go if she 

left this hellhole.

      Rubbing her arms together she winced, this was another reason why 

her parents had divorced. Her mother beat her once she made her high in 

alcohol, bruises covered her body but she hid it with loose clothing.

      'I have to get out of here, one day she might just take the 

beating too far' she thought, she had lost her father to someone beating 

him to death and she didn't intend she die the same way.

      Quickly she got and began packing, she had to hurry or her mother 

might get back from the liqure store.

//End Flashback//

      "Okay, maybe it was a stupid thing to run away from home with no 

clear plan... but it was better then being beaten everyday' she thought, 

with a sigh she remembered her short marriage to James Tanner.

      They had been married almost a year and had a son named Logan. But 

problems in the marriage had cause divorce and after a court battle she 

got custody, to support her son ad herself she had gotten a job in 

Cerulean City as a pokemon Nurse.

      But once again trouble found a way to find her, and it came from 

the past.

//Flashback//

      Serenity shivered in fear as two team rockets members stole all 

the pokemon in the center, she had to stop them or who knew what would 

happen to all those innocent pokemon.

      "Hey, stop there, don't even think of taking those pokemon," she 

said angrily, the two rockets turned and sneered at her.

      'It can't be, anyone but them' she thought and the world seemed to 

freeze, these were the two men that had murdered her father and ruined 

her life... team rocket. Thankfully they didn't seem to recognize her, the 

two men chuckled darkly.

      "Well well, it looks like the little nurse is playing hero," the 

first rocket said, then to her horror they leapt forward intent on doing 

exactly the same thing they had done to her father Max Valentine.

      ~Crash~

      Startled everyone froze as a window smashed open and a dark figure 

leapt inside, Serenity blinked and gasped in awe.

      Standing there was a very handsome guy with ebony hair and the 

most beautiful Hazel eyes she had ever seen, he was slightly younger 

then her but his eyes seemed so old in his young face.

      "Step away from the lady," the teen... no man said, the two rockets 

sneered at each other and attacked the unknown man.

Serenity then got to watch the unknown man beat the heck out of 

the two rockets, less then a minute later the two were out cold and were 

soon tied up.

      "Thank you," she whispered walking up to him, he smiled and once 

again she found herself looking into his beautiful Hazel eyes.

      "Your welcome, by the way I'm Angel Matsuda bounty hunter," he 

said, Serenity smiled at him.

      "Serenity Valentine," she said and they shook, she couldn't help 

but notice how warm and strong his grip was on her hand.

//End Flashback//

      Serenity smiled and opened her emerald eyes, that meeting with 

Angel had changed her life for the better.

      He had stayed in Cerulean for three weeks and both of them had 

gotten closer to the other, but then one day he disappeared without a 

word.

      She knew that his job had taken him away from her, she had never 

gotten a chance to tell Angel her feelings.

      After the pokemon center incident she and Logan moved to New Bark 

town, there she joined the anti-team rocket organization as a medic.

While this job was slightly dangerous it fit her well, and it also 

gave her a chance to meet Angel again.

      During a battle against team rocket the bounty hunter was hurt and 

taken to the base medical center, she had healed him... but this time she 

had gotten the chance to say goodbye.

      "One day Angel we will meet again, and then I'll tell you what I 

feel about you," she whispered with a s oft smile, then she got up and 

started walking back to base and her son Logan.

      Misty had called a meeting and it was almost time, they were 

planning a raid on another rocket installation and she had to be ready 

to treat any wounds.

TBC

I know I know, kinda lame after making you wait so long, but at least I 

got it out. I plan to get Serenity and Angel to meet up in future 

chapters, also for Ash and Misty to meet up just before the Unknown 

break out. Crystal should also show up soon, she'll be finding her 

family soon.

Ja ne


End file.
